The unpublished DE 1 022 98 79 describes a data processing system with improved provision of services for the provision of functionalities. The data processing system thereby has at least one first service for activating and deactivating at least one second service.
In a data processing system of this type services for the provision of functionalities can be implemented in particular as so-called web services. Web service technology is used increasingly in the internet and helps to transform the internet from a user-centered information medium to an information and web service environment that can be used directly by applications. In this process standard internet technologies (HTTP, SOAP, WSDL, UDDI) are generally used in order to be able to use web services directly in an application.